Productive web services include HTTP proxies that each currently reside in a data center behind a load balancer. Data centers are large, complex, and expensive, the result being few data centers distributed over the world. Because data centers are so distributed, a client may be a long distance from where the next data center resides, resulting in high latency. It would be prohibitively expensive to provide a full blown data center within a reasonable geographical radius to every client using the web services. Furthermore, out-bound IP address that the data center uses tend to be located in the country where the data center resides.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.